


Of Moving On And Moving In

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Laurel take their relationship to the next stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Moving On And Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "things you said at 1 am"

She’d been asleep for at least a few hours when a movement next to her—a dip in the mattress as a familiar presence laid down by her side and the strong, steady arms that slipped around her waist, pulling her close—jostled her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked sleepily, peering over at the nightstand. The clock read 1:00 a.m. in blocky, blinking red numbers, and she shifted a little in Laurel’s arms, getting comfortable, grateful that she didn’t have to be in for work the next day.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Laurel whispered, nuzzling the back of her neck, her breath hot against Iris’s skin and sending a pleasant tingle down her spine, and with it a comfortable warmth.

Careful to keep Laurel’s arms in position around her, Iris rolled over so that she was facing her and gave her a lazy smile. “S’okay,” she mumbled, scootching closer and hooking a leg around Laurel’s, tangling them together, and bringing a tired hand up to run through her girlfriend’s hair. “I tried to wait up for you, anyway, but I ended up passing out pretty early.”

“Yeah…about that. Sorry I’m back so late. I know I said I’d be here before dinner, and—” 

“Apologize one more time and I’m gonna shove you off this bed,” Iris laughed, shaking her head fondly. “You warned me that tonight’s mission might last longer that originally planned, so don’t worry about it. And the commute’s not exactly quick, either.”

“True,” Laurel hummed in agreement, brushing her fingers against Iris’s cheek, and then over her bottom lip, smirking a little at the sudden spark in Iris’s eyes at the gesture. “It does help when you can hitch a ride with The Flash, though. Much faster than the train. How’d you convince Barry to give me a lift, anyway?”

“Oh, he owed me a favor,” Iris waved it off, but in truth it hadn’t really taken much convincing, because he’d been more than willing to do it anyway. All of them—Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, and Linda, or, as Cisco had happily dubbed their group, the Central City crowd—always looked forward to Laurel’s visits (but of course none of them so much as Iris). Laurel was just as much a part of their little rag-tag crime-fighting team, their sometimes dysfunctional little family, as she was the Arrow’s, and Iris’s friends—superheroes or not—had quickly warmed up to her presence in their lives as she’d become a bigger one in Iris’s. And lately, since she and Iris had stopped dancing around their feelings and started actually, _officially_ dating, her visits had become more and more frequent.

“How’d everything go, anyway?” Iris asked, pulling her focus back to the present, suddenly eager for details. “Did you catch the bad guys you were looking for?”

“Don’t I always?” Laurel grinned, but it faltered a bit as she bit her lip, suddenly looking hesitant. After a few moments of deliberation, she lifted her head up from the pillow and propped herself up on her elbow, relinquishing her grip on Iris’s waist. For the first time since she’d come in, Iris noticed the large bruise Laurel had been hiding from her, blossoming black-and-blue on the side of her face.  “Didn’t get away completely unscathed, though.”

Iris pushed herself up on one arm too, heart racing, leaning over to kiss the mark on Laurel’s cheek. She felt Laurel wince a bit before relaxing into her touch, as she peppered the injured side of her face with soft kisses before leaning back to look her in the eye. “I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” Laurel smiled, pulling Iris back down on the bed with her. “Come on, we should get some sleep. I feel bad enough for keeping you up this late already.”

“I don’t mind,” Iris replied, almost automatically, because she really, really didn’t. She treasured these nights, when Laurel stayed over, when she could wake up curled up by her side and spend the rest of the day together without miles and miles in between them. “I have been thinking though. We’ve been together for a while now, and…well…”

“What?”

“Well,” she paused, before plowing on. She was suddenly filled with uncertainty, doubt, nervousness, even though she knew this wasn’t a totally out-of-the-blue thing to ask. She knew Laurel wasn’t really happy in Starling City, anyway. And she’d wanted to ask her this for a while. Why not right now? “The back and forth is getting exhausting, no doubt for you, and sort of inconvenient for both of us. I was wondering…if you wanted to move in with me? I mean, I want you to move in with me. Or I could move in with you, I just think you might be happier here, but I’m up for compromise, and—I’m not moving too fast, am I? Is it weird for me to be asking this already? Shit, I’m rambling, Barry and Felicity are really starting to rub off on me, I’m sorry. It’s just—”

“Iris,” Laurel cut her off, and Iris let out a breath of relief she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding, because Laurel was  _smiling_  at her, bright and eager and excited and  _relieved_. “I’d love to move in with you. I’ve been hoping you would ask, but I didn’t want to ask myself, because I didn’t want feel like I was intruding, or anything.”

“Yeah?” Iris felt her spirits soaring, thinking of all the possibilities–falling asleep like this every night, waking up in Laurel’s arms, always knowing that wherever she was, whatever happened, she wouldn’t be far.

Laurel nodded, her smile growing even wider. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of these prompt fills are.


End file.
